The invention relates to an injection mold including at least two mold sections which are movable relative to one another for opening and closing the mold and a counting device including an electronic counter for counting the mold closing procedures by means of an actuator, and a first sensor element recording the number of closing procedures as a result of a signal generated by the actuator.
Such an injection mold is known for example from DE 203 08 880.8 U1.
Although the known injection mold has been operating reliably, it has the disadvantage that its counting device is quite large. The counting device therefore projects from the respective mold section so that it is easily struck and possibly damaged thereby. Furthermore, the relatively large counting device requires a corresponding space and cannot be accommodated in the space normally provided for example for the installation of a mechanical counter.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an injection mold of the type described above wherein the counting device will not project, or project only little, from the mold section in which it is accommodated.